Man
man 1. '''An adult male human. '''2. '''A human regardless of sex or age; a person. '''3. '''A human or an adult male human belonging to a specific occupation, group, nationality, or other category. Often used in combination: a milkman; a congressman; a freeman. '''4. '''The human race; mankind: man's quest for peace. '''5. ''Zoology'' A member of the genus Homo, family Hominidae, order Primates, class Mammalia, characterized by erect posture and an opposable thumb, especially a member of the only extant species, Homo sapiens, distinguished by a highly developed brain, the capacity for abstract reasoning, and the ability to communicate by means of organized speech and record information in a variety of symbolic systems. 6. '''A male human endowed with qualities, such as strength, considered characteristic of manhood. '''7. ''Informal'' a. '''A husband. '''b. '''A male lover or sweetheart. '''8. 'men' a. '''Workers. '''b. '''Enlisted personnel of the armed forces: officers and men. '''9. '''A male representative, as of a country or company: our man in Tokyo. '''10. '''A male servant or subordinate. '''11. ''Informal'' Used as a familiar form of address for a man: See here, my good man! 12. '''One who swore allegiance to a lord in the Middle Ages; a vassal. '''13. ''Games'' Any of the pieces used in a board game, such as chess or checkers. 14. ''Nautical'' A ship. Often used in combination: a merchantman; a man-of-war. 15. '''often '''Man Slang A person or group felt to be in a position of power or authority. 1. man - an adult person who is male (as opposed to a woman); "there were two women and six men on the bus" adult male adult male body, man's body - the body of an adult man adult, grownup - a fully developed person from maturity onward male person, male - a person who belongs to the sex that cannot have babies Black man - a man who is Black white man - a man who is White yellow man - offensive term for an Asian man baboo, babu - used as a Hindi courtesy title; equivalent to English `Mr' bachelor, unmarried man - a man who has never been married bey - (formerly) a title of respect for a man in Turkey or Egypt; "he introduced me to Ahmet Bey" boy - a friendly informal reference to a grown man; "he likes to play golf with the boys" beau, boyfriend, swain, young man, fellow - a man who is the lover of a girl or young woman; "if I'd known he was her boyfriend I wouldn't have asked" ex-boyfriend - a man who is no longer a woman's boyfriend bruiser, strapper, bull, Samson - a large and strong and heavyset man; "he was a bull of a man"; "a thick-skinned bruiser ready to give as good as he got" dandy, fashion plate, fop, gallant, sheik, dude, beau, clotheshorse, swell - a man who is much concerned with his dress and appearance ejaculator - a man who ejaculates semen Esq, Esquire - a title of respect for a member of the English gentry ranking just below a knight; placed after the name castrate, eunuch - a man who has been castrated and is incapable of reproduction; "eunuchs guarded the harem" father figure, father surrogate - a man who takes over all the functions of the real father father-figure - a man (often a powerful or influential man) who arouses emotions usually felt for your real father and with whom you identify psychologically buster, dude, fellow - an informal form of address for a man; "Say, fellow, what are you doing?"; "Hey buster, what's up?" galoot - a disreputable or clumsy man geezer - a man who is (usually) old and/or eccentric gentleman - a man of refinement divorced man, grass widower - a man who is divorced from (or separated from) his wife guy, hombre, bozo, cat - an informal term for a youth or man; "a nice guy"; "the guy's only doing it for some doll" Herr - a German man; used before the name as a title equivalent to Mr in English Hooray Henry - a lively and ineffectual upper-class young man housefather - a man in charge of children in an institution hunk - a well-built sexually attractive man ex, ex-husband - a man who was formerly a certain woman's husband inamorato - a man with whom you are in love or have an intimate relationship iron man, ironman - a strong man of exceptional physical endurance ironside - a man of great strength or bravery adonis - any handsome young man middle-aged man - a man who is roughly between 45 and 65 years old Monsieur - used as a French courtesy title; equivalent to English `Mr' old boy, old man - a familiar term of address for a man graybeard, greybeard, old man, Methuselah - a man who is very old paterfamilias, patriarch - the male head of family or tribe Peter Pan - a boyish or immature man; after the boy in Barrie's play who never grows up ponce - a man who is effeminate in his manner and fussy in the way he dresses posseman - an able-bodied man serving as a member of a posse Senhor - a Portuguese title of respect; equivalent to English `Mr' shaver - an adult male who shaves signior, signor - used as an Italian courtesy title; can be prefixed to the name or used separatelyadult female, woman - an adult female person (as opposed to a man); "the woman kept house while the man hunted" 2. man - someone who serves in the armed forces; a member of a military force; "two men stood sentry duty" military man, serviceman, military personnel military force, military group, military unit, force - a unit that is part of some military service; "he sent Caesar a force of six thousand men" armed forces, armed services, military, military machine, war machine - the military forces of a nation; "their military is the largest in the region"; "the military machine is the same one we faced in 1991 but now it is weaker" air force officer, commander - an officer in the airforce artilleryman, cannoneer, gunner, machine gunner - a serviceman in the artillery bluejacket, navy man, sailor boy, sailor - a serviceman in the navy commando, ranger - a member of a military unit trained as shock troops for hit-and-run raids conscript, draftee, inductee - someone who is drafted into military service enlisted person - a serviceman who ranks below a commissioned officer devil dog, leatherneck, Marine, shipboard soldier - a member of the United States Marine Corps military officer, officer - any person in the armed services who holds a position of authority or command; "an officer is responsible for the lives of his men" noncombatant - a member of the armed forces who does not participate in combat (e.g. a chaplain or surgeon) occupier - a member of a military force who is residing in a conquered foreign country skilled worker, skilled workman, trained worker - a worker who has acquired special skills striper - a serviceman who wears stripes on the uniform to indicate rank or years of service; "he's a four-striper" ex-serviceman, vet, veteran - a person who has served in the armed forces veteran, veteran soldier - a serviceman who has seen considerable active service; "the veterans laughed at the new recruits" military volunteer, voluntary, volunteer - (military) a person who freely enlists for service'3. man' - the generic use of the word to refer to any human being; "it was every man for himself" individual, mortal, person, somebody, someone, soul - a human being; "there was too much for one person to do"4. man - any living or extinct member of the family Hominidae ch aracterized by superior intelligence, articulate speech, and erect carriage human, human being, homolumbus, loin - either side of the backbone between the hipbone and the ribs in humans as well as quadrupeds hominid - a primate of the family Hominidae genus Homo - type genus of the family Hominidae |} |} |- | style="font-size:10pt;" valign="top"| | style="font-size:10pt;" valign="top"| | style="font-size:10pt;"| |} 1. male, guy (informal), fellow (informal), gentleman, bloke (Brit. informal), chap (Brit. informal), dude (U.S. informal), geezer (informal), adult male I had not expected the young man to reappear before evening.2. human, human being, body, person, individual, adult, being, somebody, soul, personage a possible step to sending a man back to the moon'3.' mankind, humanity, people, mortals, human race, humankind, Homo sapiens Anxiety is modern man's natural state.4. partner, boy, husband, lover, mate, boyfriend, squeeze (informal), Handsome man, groom, spouse, sweetheart, beau,significant other (U.S.), bidie-in (Scot.) Does your man cuddle you enough?5. (usually plural) worker, labourer, workman, hand, employee, subordinate, blue-collar worker, hireling The men voted to accept the pay offer.verbstaff, people, fill, crew, occupy, garrison, furnish with men Soldiers manned roadblocks in the city.man to man frankly, openly, directly, honestly, face to face, candidly, woman to woman, forthrightly Confront it face to face. Man to man.to a man without exception, as one, every one, unanimously, each and every one, one and all, bar none Antonyms: female, lady, woman